There are many applications for weight sensors which can be used to facilitate a triggering system or attenuate a triggering system that is made operative automatically upon the occurrence of certain events. One such circumstance is the deployment of safety airbags from a vehicle interior. It has been widely reported that the force with which such airbags are deployed can cause injury to the very persons such bags are thought to protect. The force of deployment is especially detrimental to children and other small persons below a certain weight. A sensor used in combination with the airbag that could record, interpret and transmit signals to the airbag release mechanism related to the weight of the occupant currently in the car seat would be highly advantageous. In a sophisticated airbag release system, the rate and degree of inflation could be adjusted to occur in safe proportion to the weight of the seat occupant so as to reduce the degree of potential injury due to high velocity deployment.